


Interested

by LauraWithoutSound



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Concerts, Fluff, Los Campesinos, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Security Guard Boyd, Security Guard Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraWithoutSound/pseuds/LauraWithoutSound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While working security for his favourite band's concert, Derek sees the most gorgeous guy ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interested

Derek stands with his back to the stage, frown heavy on his face, silently cursing his family for making him work this shift. The music venue, Hale's Music Hall, was a family run venue that hosted concerts by fairly successful artists, it had a capacity of just under three thousand and tonight one of Derek's favourite bands, Los Campesinos were playing. Unluckily, he was stuck doing security detail at the front of the crowd. He got the worst security job in the venue of helping out the crowd surfers while trying to not be kicked or punched in the head by the flying limbs. The only consolation was that Boyd who was great at intimidating people to not crowd surf, was working next to him and that Laura was stuck on bar duty and can't watch the band play up close either.

Derek really can't complain too much though. He has seen so many bands play for free and he loves his job and can't wait to take over the business with his sister when his mother and uncle finally retire, but tonight as the doors open and he takes his position at the front he can't help put curse his luck. He watches as people come in and stand around the stage, trying to figure out who is going to be the problem and who he might have to kick out. Like every time he does this portion of the job there is the already drunk guy, the already drunk girl, the girl who is going to cry during the slow song, the extreme fan, the person who has no idea why they are here, and the couple that is sickeningly in love with each other.

Thirty minutes after doors have opened in walks two guys and a girl that meet the sickening couple.  The girl walks with confidence, her entire stance making heads turn though she seems to notice no one as she talks to the guys she came with until she gets close enough to the stage that she catches Boyd's eye and smiles coyly as she twirls a finger in her blond hair. The first guy walks up to the couple and kisses the guy and then the girl on the mouth.  Derek can't help but want to roll his eyes at the addition of another sickeningly in love person, as if the couple wasn't bad enough. Then he notices the last guy of the group right as he smiles and the lights dim for the show. He is gorgeous, lights hitting his face lighting up the amber colour of his eyes while also accenting the excited blush on his cheeks that are marked with moles that run down his face and neck to below his clothes, Derek can't help but want to follow them to see how far down they go.

As the opening band plays their first note, Derek is brought back to reality of the crowd and the job he is supposed to be doing. He sees Boyd raise an eyebrow at him and shakes his head a little bit in fond exasperation. Derek ignores him and looks out over the crowd as the first band plays song after song to get the crowd moving and pumped for Los Campesinos.

Derek tries to stay professional, this is his building after all or it will be one day. This is a job where he is supposed to look fierce and a little threatening which he excels at, yet he can't stop looking at the guy with the moles. The guys and his friends are all dancing and singing along and every so often the guy lifts his hands to cheer and his shirt rises up. Derek has counted five moles along his hips and the lower part of his stomach that he wants to use his tongue to play connect the dots with, never mind the tantalizing happy trail leading down to his pants.

Suddenly the lead singer is announcing that this will be the last song and Derek's not even sure where the time went. The song is catchy and he can't help wanting to dance around to it, wishing yet again he was in the crowd for this concert. If he was in the crowd he would totally be able to talk to the gorgeous guy in front of him without getting in trouble. He could flirt and then buy him a drink and then casually announce that he wants to take him on a date and show his music collection to him just to see him dance again.

The band finishes and the stage lights come back on for the stage crew and the crowd gets louder in their excitement. Derek can't help but listen to the conversation around him, or so he tells himself as he listens to the gorgeous guy's conversation.

"Scott, you promised me that there would be no overly romantic tones to this concert, so now I need you, Isaac and Allison to stop kissing each other between every song. Go make out in the corner if you have to." The gorgeous guy says.

"Stiles, you said for Los Campesinos we couldn't be overly romantic, technically that wasn't them." Scott responds smugly.

"Curse your sudden but inevitable betrayal." Stiles says with a slight glare.

Scott scrunches up his face in a way that to Derek looks like a confused puppy dog. "...That's a quote from some TV show isn't it?"

Stiles throws his hands in to the air and rolls his eyes, while both Scott's girlfriend giggles and his boyfriend smile's him.

"Erica! Save me from these three!" Stiles complains loudly.

"Nobody gets your Firefly references but me, Stiles. I am the only one you can trust." Erica says with a smirk. "And leave them alone, they can be in love if they want. You and me can stand over here and look for hot guys to screw."

"Catwoman, I hate to tell you this but no one in this crowd is cutting it for me." Stiles replies with an overly exaggerated pout.

"Maybe you should look at the security guards then. The one to the right looks like sinful, dark chocolate that would melt perfectly in my mouth and those shoulders are just begging to have my legs thrown over them. And the one to the left has cheekbones to cut class, the perfectly maintained stubble for the most delicious beard burn, and hands that could take you apart,  get you to come more times than you can count up to and then put you back together again." Erica says with a smirk worthy of Catwoman.

"Not so loud!" Stiles hisses as he looks at Boyd and Derek, who luckily are both pretending to not have heard Erica though the faint reddening of their ears tell otherwise.

"Though of course, you always want more. You want a relationship. A shame really, you could be having such fantastic sex." Erica's eyes catch Derek's and she raises an eyebrow in his direction as if she knows that he is listening.

"Fantastic sex would be amazing," Stiles replies unaware of any exchange between Erica and Derek. "But if we can't even have a conversation together about something we both like than what's the point. Like take this band, Los Campesinos is my favourite and if Mr. Big bad and sexy over there hates them then how am I supposed to dance around to their albums as I cook, or play it while I drive. The whole relationship just wouldn't work."

"Stiles, you think too much about the what ifs." Erica says just as the lights dim and the crowd starts to roar for the band.

Derek stands still looking out over the crowd and thinks about how to tell Stiles he is interested in him without making it seem like he is a creep. As the lyrics for the first song start he gets the perfect idea. He moves just slightly in to more of the hot guys view and stares at him with a slight smile on his face, trying to not appear menacing. Stiles looks away from the band down to Derek's face and tilts his head in confusion at the look.

And with perfect timing to the song playing he mouths the words  "This is how you spell 'HAHAHA, We destroyed the hopes and the dreams of a generation of faux-romantics. And I'm pleased, I'm pleased." He smile breaks out to a grin as he sees Stiles' mouth drop open. He looks out over the crowd again and tries to wipe the grin of his face. He can see Boyd from the corner of his eye shaking his head before giving his own eye roll and smile to Erica as she smirks at him.

The concert moves on and the crowd gets rowdier. A bunch of people crowd-surf and they are all safely cared for by Derek and Boyd.

Derek finally gets a chance to look back over to Stiles on the third last song of the set and again as soon as he has Stiles' attention he mouths along "Knees knocking and Blood flowing so I want you to know that I want to."

Before he can see Stiles' response though he looks up to see a person coming flying at him. Boyd is there in a flash and together they help catch the crowd-surfer.

"Flirt afterward, Derek." He says in his ear as he pats him on the back and goes back to  his side, though not before passing Erica and placing a piece of paper in her hand. Knowing Boyd as he does it's probably his phone number.

After that the crowd is constantly stealing Derek's attention and he is unable to look back to Stiles until the band is on their last song and the last few lines. He sees Stiles sing directly at him, "If you were given the option Of dying painlessly in peace at 45 With a lover at your side After a full and happy life Is this something that would interest you? Would this interest you at all?" And Derek can't help the giant grin that spreads across his face.

The band finishes and walks off the stage to the thunderous applause but all of Derek's attention is on Stile's face. As soon as people start to leave Derek walks right up to Stiles and says "That is something that would interest me, though maybe a little older than forty-five." He smiles softly at Stiles' nervous giggle and sticks out his hand, "Hello" he says softly, "My name's Derek and I would love to cook, dance, and drive with you to Los Campesinos."

A blush settles over Stiles cheeks as he takes Derek's hand, "I'm Stiles and that sounds perfect."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used are in order as follows  
> "This Is How You Spell "HAHAHA, We Destroyed The Hopes And Dreams Of A Generation Of Faux-Romantics"" - Los Campesinos  
> "For Flotsam" -Los Campesinos  
> "In Media Res" -Los Campesinos  
> I wrote the opening band in my head as Grouplove and their last song as "Ways To Go"  
> Constructive criticism welcomed.  
> 


End file.
